Hot As Ice
by FullIrishWish
Summary: After finding Harry cheating on her, Hermione confides in the Headboy for advice. Rated this way for later chapters. This is my first story, but I don't mind flames. DHr


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the related characters and places. I do own the plot, though.

_Italics_ are Hermione thinking and flashbacks, **Bold** is Draco's thoughts.

Hermione opens the door to her Head Girl room, tears streaming down her cream-colored face. _How could I have been so stupid as to believe he actually loved me? Cheating on me with his best friend's sister! I thought Ginny was my friend, I thought Harry was my friend! I guess I was wrong. _She sits up and walks to her conjoined bathroom, the only link betwixt she and Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. A gasp escapes her sore throat at the sight before her: Draco, completely barren of clothes; other than his towel, a tooth-brush hanging from his mouth. He takes the tooth-brush from his mouth and spits in the sink, not noticing her.

"Draco, can I have the bathroom, please. I really need a long bath." Hermione averts her eyes from his chiseled chest, and the other perfect features of his body.

"Oh, sure, Granger. Whoa, you look like you've been through hell and back, what happened?" Draco asks, turning to look at her distressed state.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, right now. I'll think about telling you later, maybe during patrol." She slips off her cloak and discards it onto the floor, hinting that he should leave.

"Oh, okay. I'll be seeing you then." Draco smiles a rare, but genuine, smile and walks out the opposite door into his own bedroom. Hermione sits on the side of the pool-sized bathtub and rids the rest of her clothing. _Draco. Hermione. Draco and Hermione? No! Just because he's come to our side doesn't mean he's any less of an arrogant, egotistical jerk._ She rubs her forehead and sighs, her thoughts muddled and confusing. Hermione climbs into the water and lets it swallow her up. _I don't understand this! I've always been a little bit attracted to him, I mean who wouldn't be? He's charming, clever, determined, and he can actually be really sweet. Maybe after I talk to him I'll feel better._

She finishes her bath quickly and dries off, pulling her red Gryffindor towel. _Okay, here goes. I'm going to tell him what happened with Harry (while trying to avoid his entrancing blue eyes) and then see what he has to say._ Hermione tip-toes down the stairs, still in her robe.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you here, instead of at patrol?" She asks his back. Draco turns around, putting his arm over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, come pop a squat next to me." Draco blushes a light shade of pink at his lame comment, but Hermione just laughs and sits next to him.

"Are you blushing, Mr. Malfoy, or do my eyes deceive me?" She asks, forgetting her predicament momentarily. He smiles for the second time and shifts his leg so his is touching hers.

"No, I'm just really hot." He ignores her snort.

"Yes you are." Hermione whispers under her breath.

"Oh, really? Glad you think so, Granger. Now what did you want to talk to my hot self about?" Draco looks at her expectantly, and she squirms in her seat.

"Okay, so here goes. Harry...Harry cheated on me. With Ginny Weasley." She says, looking down at their touching knees to avoid his eyes.

Flashback An Hour Before

_Hermione Granger walks down the corridor, searching for her boyfriend, Harry Potter. As she walks by one of Fletch's broom closets, she hears peculiar noises. As Headgirl she takes the responsibility of investigating. She opens the door to find two students, naked and intertwined. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Her boyfriend and best friend._

_"What is going on?" Hermione asks loudly, her usually steady voice cracking._

_The couple breaks apart, shock apparent on the two teenagers faces. Ginny is the first to try and pull her clothes back on, and also the first to speak._

_"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like. Harry was just..." She struggles for her words, a sheen of sweat breaking out over her pale face._

_Harry speaks up ,"I was showing her my broom, is all 'Mione." Ginny nods vigorously in agreement._

_"You were just showing her your broom? Naked? Against a wall? I don't think so, Harry. As of now, it's over." Hermione turns around without another word and flees to the Head Dormitories._

End Flashback

The tears begin again after she tells Draco the entire story. His face screws up, as if he's having an internal debate. **Father won't ever know...She looks so helpless and alone...but she isn't. Hermione's smart and strong willed. She's beautiful, inside and out. Just do it. Hold her. Hug her. Tell her everything will be alright.** Draco wraps his strong, stable arms around her quaking shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Shh...It's alright. He's not worth crying over, Hermione. Please don't cry." He smooths the honey-colored hair as he reassures her. Hermione looks up at him, the remnants of her make-up runs in streams down her face.

"You...you called me by my name. You, Draco Malfoy, called me, Hermione Granger, by my first name." Her sadness is gone, the tears have ceased, and her smile is back. All thought leaves Draco's mind when she leans into him, responding to his embrace.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Get used to it, I love using your glorious, beautiful name, Hermione Jane Granger. It really is beautiful, just like you." He can't help himself, he swoops down and kisses her. Hermione's eyes fly open in surprise, but she responds immediately, moving her lips along with his.

They break apart seconds later, and Hermione stands abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." She says, starting to walk away.

"I kissed you, Hermione." Draco catches her wrist, determined not to let her leave.

"Yes, but I kissed you back. Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione shakes her head in shame at herself and wriggles out of his iron grip.

**She's a really good kisser...**

A/N: Howdy, how'd y'all like it? I know it isn't much, but if I can get a few reviews, I'll make the next chapter longer. Feel free to give suggestions, requests, and ideas.  
Thanks a bunch for readin' this!


End file.
